A Perfect Match
by E. GoldSwan X
Summary: When Dorian returned to London from his faraway travels, you instantly caught his eye. But you were engaged and had no intentions of leaving your fiancé, though he could sense you felt the same attraction to him as he did towards you. 'Dorian Gray x reader' short story written on request for my tumblr blog.


_**A Perfect Match**_

"Why him?" Dorian asked you with a bemused expression plastered on his handsome face.

His reaction made your heart flutter involuntarily and it scared you a little, you truly hated the fact that he still had such power over your feelings although you had promised yourself to another. You tried to mask your anxiety with a smirk when you answered to him. "Because he loves me and treats me the way I deserve."

"I doubt that very much." Dorian scoffed and slightly shook his head. "Why don't you want to be mine, Y/N?"

You couldn't help but laugh at his suggestion. "Why the hell should I want it?"

"Because you love me." came his blunt reply and made you chuckle.

"I've never said such a thing."

"But you never denied it, either."

"I deny it now, okay?" you huffed in irritation, he was getting on your nerves with this talk. "And why do you possibly care? You've always cared only about yourself, keep that on."

Dorian studied you closely, only adding to your exasperation. "I know you love me, Y/N."

Your eyes narrowed at him, "You think so high of yourself, Dorian. And even if it were true, we would never work together. Never could I be happy with someone like you."

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Because I'm not going to share my man with the others and I know _you_ , Dorian." you explained dryly. "Your reputation preceeds you. And I have no desire to become one of your whores, thank you."

"Well..." Dorian's frown deepened, "I didn't expect such a quick and harsh judgement from you. Especially from you."

You only raised your eyebrow in confusion.

"You know I'm not the only one here with a troubled past." he stated confidently.

"What do you mean?" your question carried a dangerous tone but Dorian didn't seem to notice it, or more probably decided to ignore it.

"That you are simply too keen to criticize me, for someone who got her own parents killed." Dorian somehow couldn't prevent a satisfied smile from spreading over his lips. But as he kept watching your bewildered face, it became obvious that by saying those words he had crossed the line and he immediately regretted ever letting them out of his mouth.

It took you a while to register and process his sentence but as soon as you did, it briskly got you up on your feet. "That wasn't funny, Dorian." Your voice trembled and your eyes glistened in the light of the room. "It was an accident."

And you turned on your heels, taking a swift leave. On the instant, Dorian ran after you. "Y/N! Y/N, wait! I'm sorry for what I said, I really am!" You willed your feet to a halt but didn't feel like turning around and facing him again.

"I know I'm an idiot, Y/N. Please..." He gently grabbed your waist in attempt to make you look him in the eye, to see the truth reflecting there. But the moment his hands touched your body, you couldn't hold back anymore and slapped him across a cheek. No matter how much you really loved him, he was a jerk.

"Don't you dare put your hands on me ever again!" You sounded threatening enough that he stepped back absentmindedly and stared after your retreating form.

...

Dorian was walking the darkened streets at a fast pace, his steps firm and determined. It had been three months since the unfortunate incident, when he so indiscreetly insulted you, and no day had passed without him sinking into self-loathing for hurting you with his cruel words.

Three long months and he hadn't even caught a glimpse of you. Until today. He had spotted you in the foyer of a theatre before the beginning of the performance and you had spared him a glance before your husband had forcefully led you away, out of his sight. But the brief, fleeting look had made his stomach twist, he could have sworn there had been something going on with you. And it had been a reason enough for him to make up his mind and pay you a visit.

You were sitting by your vanity, slowly removing the thick layer of powder on your face. Soon, the true colourful state of your cheek was revealed and you sighed. Never would you have thought that you were going to be such a mess only two months after your fairytale-like wedding.

You'd seen Dorian in the theatre today and you had wished to run towards him, to tell him that he'd been right about your feelings and that you had already forgiven him for acting like a stupid nut. But George had pushed you forward and your chance had been gone.

All of a sudden, you heard a familiar voice from the grand hall and your whole body tensed up. _What the hell was he doing here?!_

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Dorian?" George sniggered after letting the other man in. "You didn't attend our wedding which has me wondering why are you coming now?"

"Where is Y/N?" Dorian growled angrily.

Before George could open his mouth again, you came to the fore and spoke softly "Dorian. I am glad to see you again." Your husband's eyes narrowed at you dangerously but you couldn't bring yourself to care anymore.

Dorian's mouth sligtly opened at the sight of you, he immediately noticed the bruise on your left cheek. A second later he was already gripping George's collar, snarling at him "What have you done to her?!"

With great effort George shoved Dorian off of himself. "She's my wife and I can do as I please with her!" This statement earned him a punch in the face from the handsome. George was holding his bleeding nose and yelled "Are you insane?! You're going to pay for this, Gray!"

But Dorian wasn't afraid of him. Instead, he used his walking stick to knock George down and got onto him, hitting his shocked face again and again till his hand hurt.

"Dorian! Please stop it! Dorian!" your screams echoed throughout the spacious room as you rushed towards the two men. "He's had enough." you told him with tears in your eyes as you gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

He reluctantly let go of the limp body and stood up, pulling you into his arms without hesitation. "I'm so sorry for what I said back then, Y/N. I merely wanted to point out that we were a perfect match, a fornicator and a killer." He heard you chuckle and added "We would definitely give the people something to talk about."

You withdrew from him a little bit and looked up. "You were right, I've been in love with you ever since the first day we met." you admitted bashfully.

"I know." Dorian nodded and his lips quirked up into a smile. "Me, too."

Both your and his eyes had locked together before he tentatively leaned down and kissed you tenderly.

"Now let's go, you are not going to stay in this bloody house any longer." Dorian announced after the kiss.

A frown had marred your pretty face. "But where will we go?"

Dorian once again pulled you close and kissed your forehead in a loving manner. "Does it really matter?"

A coy smile bloomed on your lips as you took his outstretched hand resolutely, allowing him to lead you wherever his heart was guiding him.

He might not have been a saint before but he had changed, that was for sure. And he was positive that with Y/N by his side he could finally find the real happiness he had been so desperately looking for.


End file.
